A Chave
by Gemini no Paty
Summary: Finalmente, Sasuke volta para Konoha e vai morar com Narutoaté achar a chave de casa, mas Naruto sai em missão e se esquece de deixar as chaves com o pobre Uchiha...o que ele fará agora?[Oneshot][SasuSaku]


Fazia 6 meses des de que Sasuke tinha voltado para Konoha, dois interminaveis anos... dois anos que foram nessesários para conseguir poder o suficiente para matar seu irmão, e vingar seu clã.Nesses dois anos, não saia de sua mente uma certa mulher, ele não entendia por quê, mais ela sempre estava em sua mente. Um dia, ele decidiu que de qualquer forma esse mulher seria sua.Não sabia como, mais ela seria sua.

Quando Sasuke havia saido da vila,esqueceu onde colocou a chave de sua casa, e ficou com preguiça de procura-la por toooooooda a Konoha então...

ºFlash Backº

Naruto: Sasuke . sê voltou

Sasuke: é...

Naruto: por quê?!?! heim?!

Sasuke: por que eu quis... ¬¬'

Naruto:ok então a gente se vê mais tarde, vou contar pra Sakura-chan, ela vai AMAR que vc voltou .

Sasuke:é, bem... Naruto, bem... posso te pedir um favor?

Naruto: bem depende...

Sasuke: depende do que?!

Naruto: que vc pague uma semana de Ramen no Ichiraku Ramen...

Sasuke:ok... (OMG! o que eu acabei de fazer... T.T eu vou a falência... pagar ramen pra esse doido uma semana, ele vai fazer todas as refeições dele lá, e por na minha conta... mau cheguei e vão por meu nome no SPC T.T)

Gaivota: Aho... aho... aho...

Naruto: agora pede o que você quer que eu faça...

Sasuke: (esse "agora pede o que você que que eu faça" ficou meio suspeito, mais enfim...)Bem... eu perdi a chave da minha casa, e to com preguisa de procurar... e bem, posso dormir na sua casa, enquanto eu procuro a chave, ou procuro uma outra casa...

Naruto:Ok . esse período vai ser o máximo .

Meu Deus... tenho pena do Sasuke-kun que ficou 6 meses na casa do Naruto e ainda não havia achado nem a chave da sua casa, e nem conseguido achar outra casa...

ºFim do Flash Backº

Naruto havia ido para uma missão separadamente da equipe, e levou a chave de sua casa, se esquecendo, de que Sasuke estava morando por um tempo (indeterminado) em sua casa.A equipe 7 já estava chegando em Konoha, quando uma forte chuva tinha os havia apanhado de surpresa.

Chegando em Konoha...

Kakashi: vou levar o relatório da missão para a Hokage. e lá se foi Kakashi-sensei para o escritório da Godaime

Sakura:Sasuke-kun, vou pra casa n.n é melhor você ir também, você pode pegar um resfriado ficando aqui na chuva!

Sasuke: Não presisa se preocupar comigo... -corou levemente, mais virou o rosto para que ela não visse o rubor em suas bochechas- vá pra casa, se não isso pode acontecer com você-falou do mesmo jeito frio, mais no fundo,no fundo com um pouquinho de preocupação.

Sakura: Ok! (nossa! ele se preocupou comigo n.n)

Sakura já era uma mulher independente, que já morava sozinha... ao contrário de Sasuke que morava com Naruto xD

Chegando na sua "casa", Sasuke se lembra que o baka do Naruto levou a chave junto u.u

Sasuke: . um dia eu mato o Naruto por isso... nem tapetinho escrito "Welcome" pra gente limpar os pés e pra por a chave em baixo pra min abrir a porta o baka tem, por isso que eu falo que eu tenho que achar essa bendita chave da minha antiga casa u.u

idéia na cabeça do Sasuke-kunAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh . tem a Sakura, lógico duuhhh,ela é mó gamadona em min ainda, ela vai me receber de braços abertos e...

Tiozinho-qualquer-que-tava-passando-na-rua:o.O credo você fala sozinho?!?!

Sasuke: não imagina, eu to falando com um tapetinho imaginário escrito Welcome que essa droga de casa deveria ter pra min abrir a porta e não ter que me abrigar na casa da minha colega de equipe por que tá chovendo e não quero ficar doente... .

Tiozinho-qualquer-que-tava-passando-na-rua: pensando: tadinho ele é um Uchiha duuhh u.u por isso fala com um tapetinho imaginário escrito Welcome u.u tenho pena desse pobre ser... Tá ok, então... boa conversa com seu tapetinho imaginário de Welcome... e vai embora

E assim, o Uchiha vai pra casa da Sakura...

Na casa dela...

Toc, toc, toc

Sakura: . mais que mer não se pode nem descançar depois de uma missão?!?!

Autora: 1º para de falar esses tipos de palavrão minina! como você acha que vai conquistar uma certa pessoa sendo assin tão grosseira, Sakura não é uma boa menina, Sakura isan't a god girl...

Sakura: magoei T.T

Autora: Ok, agora vai abrir a porta...

Sakura:tá...

toc, toc, toc

Sakura: abre a porta

Sasuke: AHHHHHHHHHHH o que é isso na sua cara? O.O

Sakura: máscara de beleza uai! por que você acha que eu sou assim bonita?

Inner Sakura:Minina! eu to vendo o que você tá vendo e o que ao mesmo tempo eu estou vendo? É Sasuke Uchiha! .

eu sabia que algun dia ele iria batar na nossa porta .

Sasuke:Mais, posso te pedir uma coisa?

Sakura:Tudo o que você quiser .

Sasuke: posso ficar aqui até o Naruto chegar? sabe, o baka levou a chave da casa e eu não tenho onde ficar e...

Sakura:Lógico que pode! . você pode tudo... vai puxando o Sasuke pra dentro

Sakura:Sasuke-kun, você tá tão molhado! vai pegar uma pneumonia, vai tomar banhovai emburrando Sasuke para o banheiro

Sasuke:mais é que

Sakura: nada de mas, vai tomar banho...

Sasuke:tá...

Inner Sasuke:Agora é sua chance, tenho um plano pra você... e começa a explicar o plano

Leitor: Inner Sasuke?!?! O.O

Autora: é, uai, por quê!??! todos nó temos direito á um Inner dentro de si u.u

Leitor:Mais...

Autora:nada de mas... pega duas shurikens e duas kunais

Leitor:Ok...

Meia hora depois

Autora:banhozinho demorado né filhote de Uchiha?

Sasuke: é que eu as vezes durmo no banho é tão bão .

Autora:Ok eu num posso falar nada... XD cochicha pra Sasuke: O.O vc tá só de toalha!

Sasuke: Esse é meu plano Kukukukuku aff ¬¬ que risada mais Orochimaru u.u eu vivi muito com ele ¬¬

Sakura:vê SasukeAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH se abanadesmaia

Autora:OMG! Se ela vê ele sô de toalha fica assim, imagina se ele TIRASE a toalha u.u

Um tempinho depois...

Sakura:o.O onde estou?! quem sou eu?! Ahhhhh Sasuke-kun .

Sasuke:Oi

Sakura: olha que está sendo segurada por SasukeAhhh meu Deus! momento Hinata on

Sasuke:Sakura eu quero te pedir uma coisa...

Sakura:Ok, mais você ainda tá de toalha?! O.O

Sasuke: to

Sakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHH finge que desmaia

Sasuke:Eu sei que você não desmaiou...mais enfim posso pedir?

Sakura:Pode!

Sasuke:Quer namorar comigo?!

Sakura:ãh?O.O eu ouvi direito?

Sasuke:Não se faça de tonta! quê ou não?

Inner Sakura:Aceita sua baka!

Sakura:Sim! .

Autora:E assim unimos mais um casal no sagrado matrimônio...

Sasuke: chuta autora-baka u.u eu sô to namorando com ela... casar é um troço BEM diferente...

Autora:É assim que você trata a "cupida"de vocês dois?Sasuke-kun is a bad boy u.u

Sasuke:Sou bad boy memo!

Autora:E assim terminamos mais um fic tosca com uma autora tosca e com personagen lindinhos e kawaiis .

não percam no mesmo canal, no mesmo horário uma próxima fic! \o/


End file.
